Seperated but close
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: The Ghost crew have been seperated and put into different prisons. Will they ever come back together. Or will they loose the only real family they have? Sequel to Together, but apart
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm hear with another story! I'm super excited and will be putting two but one on hold. *dodges tomatoes* woah woah I'm sorry jeez guys calm down. Hope you understand! Anyway I'll post later just gotta handle some stuff. Love ya all bye


	2. Chapter 2 What is happening?

**Hey guys I'm back after forever. Anyway hope your week was forcely awesome . Also did I mention this is a sequel to Together, but Apart**

**In ship**

Everything on the ghost had return back to mostly normal. Zeb rarely entered his stares and Kanan rarely got tired like he used to. Sabine was left with the harsh reality that her sister was dead and unfortunately did not regain all of her basic language. But she always had Chopper there for her. They had each other and that was all that really mattered. They would always be together and not even death could tear them apart. The crew new that and they were proud. In fact it was the escape from their prison that caused them to get this new mission.

One of the prisoners escape from their cell a few days back and wanted the rebels to pick up some cargo. They agreed, they were very happy to make anyone who has been in there life a little easier. It was simple get in through the sewer and head to the main sewer dump area. There Kanan and Zeb would boost the three remaining crew members into the old panel room where the cargo was hidden. They didn't know what they were getting, but they knew it was important. They would head out the way they came in and the job would be done. It was going to be easy Kanan told himself, or at least he thought it would.

**In Imerial Office**

"Sir I have the prisoner." Kallus said as two storm troopers dragged a young man into the room. The man fell to his knees and Tarkin said "Did you tell the rebels the meeting point?" The young man nodded slowly. "Sir please can I go my son is waiting for me on Naboo I have to get back to them. I was only stealing for my family." The man said in a begging position. Tarkin allowed a creepy smile to arise on his face. "For family or not you were still stealing. I have no sympathy for thieves, take him away, execute him then find his son." Tarkin said. The stormtroopers grabbed him and began to pull. "Please please no leave my son and wife out of this th-they had nothing to do with it. You will regret this, you will." The man screamed. Tarkin put his hand up and said "Well you just sold out your wife, now carry on."

He turned to the window and stared out. "This time we will make no mistake I want those rebels seperated when captured." Tarkin said. Kallus nodded and walked away.

**On Ghost**

"Alright the plans are set heading to the corustant system." Hera said. The Ghost crew sat in their chairs and watched the beams of Hyperspace come to a slow. Sabine pulled her helmet on and Zeb and Ezra fought. Kanan sat with his eyes close and channeled to the force. Something told him their was a darker prescince around but it dismissed itself. He shook it off as Hera landed and he prepared for the long walk to the city's sewer pipe. He admired the city and its towers and how the moonlight caught the buildings. He looked to Sabine who looked pretty happy herself, because to her this is what home looks like. "Look familiar?" Kanan asked smiling. "Yea." She said smiling back. The sewer entrance was a bit smaller and Zeb had to squeeze to get through.

It looked and smelled gross, Ezra was laughing at the crews reaction to the smell. "Haven't gotton used to it?" He said laughing but Kanan just shook his head. They walked for what seemed like hours but it was probaly only a few minutes. Eventually the sewage water started to pile up and they had to swim through it to get to the main area. "Thought there wasn't suppose to be water in here." Hera said. "Yea, me too." They swam farther and farther and Zeb asked "how long till we get there?" "We should be there by now." Hera chimed in. "Maybe we took a wrong-" Sabine said sighing in frustration. She couldn't think of the word but the crew new what she meant. "Let's just keep going." Kanan said pushing ahead of them.

They swam some more but the farther they swam the more water there was. He tried to stop but every time he did something made him move further, like something was calling him. He wished he had turned around seconds later. The water got very heavy and was pushing them back. He tried to yell and say turn around but it just kept coming and his mouth was filling with water. He grabbed a pole and pulled himself up. He looked around and saw Ezra hanging on to something too. Zeb was tall enough so that he would only have to walk a bit further down and he would be fine. Hera and Sabine were a different story though. They were sturggling, Ezra was lucky he knew how to swim well. Hera and Sabine were from extremely dry planets so they didn't know how to swim. There heads bobbed up and down through the water each time gasping for air. Kanan tried to grab Hera as she flew down a Shute but he was too late. Her screams filled his head. He looked away for a second and when he looked back Sabine was gone. She had disappeared, that's when he heard the shots.


	3. Chapter 3 Will the force be enough?

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the support. You guys are awesome, this story isn't for me it's for you. So any suggestions I'm happy to use!**

**In sewer **

They were muffled at first and a few occasionally reached the ceiling. Sabine had managed to hold on to something and luckily was okay. But not for much longer. Kanan saw the white armor pull her and Ezra under and he followed the shot that hit the control panel for the Shutes. All the shutes were open and were pulling the crew in different directions. He tried to grab the teens but they flew down different Shutes and it wasn't long before Zebs screams could be heard. The water piled up and Kanan was technically drowning. One wave ran past him and he got pushed so hard he fell in the water and went down like the rest of his crew.

**In Tarkin's office**

"Sir the rebels have been captured and separated they are arriving in their cells." Kallus said. "Very good keep the cells on full lockdown." Tarkin said back. Kallus nodded and began walking away. "Oh and began the torturing, they may know more by now." Kallus walked down the hallway and back to office to fill out reports.

**In Kanan's Cell**

Kanan awoke in his cell and didn't realize where he was. It was only a matter of seconds before it hit him that he was in a cell. Panic arose on his face as everything came back to him, the water, the shots. The screams. The screams were the worst part, they filled his head and no matter how hard he tried all he could think about was them, his family. He wanted them to be here. Al least when they were captured before they were together, he couldn't control what happened to them but he could help them cope. But they weren't here.

Kanan closed his eyes and focused on their force signatures. He sensed they were alive, but not well. He allowed himself to go even deeper and he saw Ezra sitting there meditating. He felt their bonds connect and he felt Ezra talking to him "Kanan, Kanan are you alright?" He asked. "Yea I am. Ezra I'm not strong enough to stay here long but I need you to listen to me. Trust in the force always." Kanan said and with that he was pulled out of the conversation. He gave Ezra advice his master would of given him. He was worried though. Did he give him the right advice? Or would the force not be enough to help them this time.

**So guys that's it. Once again thanks for well everything. You guys always make me happy and some of you should be writers yourself. Every comment and follow gives me a sense of pride. Thank you to everyone who read Together But Apart, Rise Of Old Memories and this new one. Two but one will be back soon, I promise. Love ya all, AzulaBlue out**


	4. Chapter 4 All alone

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Seperated But close! Super Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with vbg1068's incredible story "The Last Thing I Heard" continuation! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Things get intense duh duh duhhhhhhhhh **

**With Ezra on lothal's high class prison**

Ezra had listened to the advice Kanan gave him and their bond grew. He listened to the force, he didn't give in. He had undergone rigorous torturings and well was losing his mind. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the hope that he will see his family again. Every hour, minute, second he was away from them he felt more and more pain. He wasn't use to being by himself, now that he had a real family. But it wasn't the fact that they were away from him that made him crazy. No it was the fact he thought that he would never see him again.

**Now I'm sure that all you smartie pants readers are like "what does intense mean? Like can you define it cause nothing here is intense." I'm just like woah you caught that quick and I'm happy you did because we're about to see it! **

He believed many times he had infact seen them, like they were standing right in front of him. The drugs from the imperials caused extreme hallucinations, but Ezra didn't know that. They would stand there or walk around in front of him. Sometimes even talk. But whenever he went to talk to them they would disappear. One time He saw Kanan and when he tried to talk to him he started yelling for him. Ezra started screaming and went to grab his hand, but he slipped and Kanan faded away. He crawled into the corner and tears streamed down his face and he cried himself to sleep. In a way Ezra was slowly fading away, he was becoming like the hallucinations, dust.

**Hey guys that's it, sorry it's short but you know how I roll. Trust me more writing to come towmorrow! Just have been busy with a lot of projects, sadly none writing related which stinks. Trust me when summer comes you'll get stories every night! Love ya all, AzulaBlue out**


	5. Chapter 5 Screaming in Pain

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Seperated but close! Alright I'm ready to go, let's do this! Yea I should probably calm down. Alright here we go. **

**High Imperial Prision on Mandolore**

Sabine awoke in a cell only a few feet wide. She looked around and realized she was completely alone. It was so silent she could hear a pin drop. She didn't feel alone though. She felt as if someone was with her. But anything she was thinking left her brain as soon as Kallus walked in with a prober. "This is my little friend here. It will show me anything you know about the rebels unless you can keep you're will up. But with this bad bot (see what I did there) you'll be talking in no time." He said.

He pushed a button the the floating droid and it moved towards her and pricked her once. It wasn't long before the whole room began to spin and she felt like her head could blow up. "Please stop." She begged. "It'll be over when you talk" Kallus said back. She didn't give in though, she felt like dying would be less pain, but she didn't give in. So after what seemed like forever Kallus slammed the keyboard and stormed out of the room but before he left he said "I want her tased half to death." The stormtroopers nodded and put the electrocutes on full blast. Her screams were heard throughout the hallways.

**With Kanan**

He felt like someone important to him was hurt. He sat down and began meditating allowing each breath to take him farther. It was almost five minutes before he caught a image of Sabine screaming out in pain. He shivered and the image was gone. But it would haunt him forever

**Anyway guys that's it. Also on YouTube there are some okay quality videos from the Star Wars rebels celebration with three clips of the show. Aghhh I was dying. Sabine looked awesome and Hera was so boss. Anyway love ya all, AzulaBlue out. P.s look up Star Wars rebels season 2**


	6. Super Duper Important

**Please read!**

**Hey guys I'm back with some time ahead. Also can I just say how proud I am of you guys. StarWarsRebelsCrazy9090 recently posted a very sweet message on their page about one of their friends. They asked for some advice and tons of people replied. You guys are the best and I need ya to know that. We are all one big family here and in the end we are there for each other. I'm here for you guys. So if there is anything and anything at all maybe you've had a bad day or it's just not been great for ya lately go ahead and vent in the comments. I'll try my best to answer back. Because after all this page is not for the writers it's for the readers. I feel like we have a great community here. Every writer brings a different idea to the table whether it be a werewolf and the rebels fighting together (MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves) or an Ezra clone aboard the ghost (AzillaJames) we all have our ideas and they never clash. I guess in a way we are all kind of a crew. I guess you could say we are Seperated but close. I know that some of you have tuned out by now but to those that are still reading just know that I thank you for everything. Your comments mean everything and I love ya all. So towmorrow how about you go to your favorite writers or brand new writers and show them some love. Type a nice comment about there story and put #AzulaBluespreadthelove just for the fun of it. Cause like I gotta thank you all once it's over and honestly seeing my name would make me remember better I have really short term memory.**

**Now before ya guys explode I need suggestions! Seperated but close is one of my fav stories and I have some serious writers block so just comment what ya want to happen and I'll try to work it in their. Love ya all, AzulaBlue out!**


	7. I need some help

**Hey guys I'm so proud of y'all! #AzulaBluespreadthe love has been spotted everywhere an I love it! Especially this guest agh I hope I get this right a m3mb3r123? I saw a comment and I was like yassss! Also I got such a sweet comment from the guest Ezbine they opened up and told me basically what they were going through and I was so happy! I gave them some advice about how we're all equal and how we're family here. So sorry this isn't a chapter but I need some help. I need suggestions for Seperated but close! So anything and anything at all just tell me and I'll pick a few and used them. Love ya all AzulaBlue out**


	8. Chapter 8 I love-

Hey** guys it's been forever but I'm back with seperated but close. Anyway here we go I'm getting all siked up here Wooh! Alright I'll just go sit in the corner (that happened a lot when I was little) here we go. Also thanks to the guest for this amazing Idea love it!**

**With Hera**

Hera had awoken in the cell and immediately spotted her crew. She didn't even care that she was captured she was just happy to see them. "Guys wake up we have a problem." She shook Kanan's arm slightly but instead of waking up he fell over. That's when she realized the multiple shots across each of their bodies. "No,no wake up!" She yelled. "Please...please just wake up." She sobbed to herself and looked at the crew. So young and gone so soon.

Memories of everyone came to mind. Kanan and Ezra training. Zeb and chopper constantly fighting. Sabine promising to paint the ghost and always finding an excuse not to. She loved that and she did t want it to end. Everything was a mess. They were suppose to be together. But they weren't and that night she cried herself to sleep as the endless depression sank in.

**With Kanan**

Kanan had awoken in a panic since he felt someone close to him was hurting. (I know they can't do this don't hold me accountable). He had to reach them somehow. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to fully let go...

**With Hera and Kanan (squel!)**

kanan appered in a small room and looked to his surroundings. Bodies of the crew including his were laying on the floor on his left. He turned slowly to a whimper noise and saw Hera. He ran to her and said "Hera it's okay it's not real!" She raised her head slowly and looked at him. Panic arose in her eyes as she backed into the wall. "Stop it! Stop it! I've had enough!" She yelled at the cameras. "Pl..please just stop."

"No it's really me!" Kanan yelled. She stared at him tears pouring out of her eyes. "No it's not you you're dead and she's dead and he's dead you're all gone and this is some sick game and I've had enough I just want to... die". "No Hera it's not real, they're not real. I'm just contacting through the force. It's okay, it's okay." He held her in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. He felt himself falling out of the connection and said something to Hera. " I have to go the connection isn't strong enough. But you are. They're okay believe me and I'm okay and you'll be okay." He started to fade and his touch loosened and he said one last thing "I love-" before the connection was broke. She looked at his empty spot and already missed him.

He was her best friend and if he was still here she would have said I love you back.

**Wooh.. That was emotional... Do ya like it? I mean it's been awhile and I was a bit worried. I hope this went the way you guys wanted it to. Love ya all AzulaBlue out**


	9. Chapter 9 This isn't real Or is it?

**Hey guys so the guest who had the idea for the last chapter had another amazing one! I hope this is longer I plan to do Zeb, and maybe we could bring Daria into this? That's Sabine's sister from my other stories. Yea you know what we'll do that. Also get ready for a shocker! Also guys this stuff that's happening is all over different times. Like with Zeb ahead this is when he first wakes up. So everything is a bit scattered. **

**With Zeb (Nightmare)**

Zeb had awoken after the bombs had gone off in his house. He immediately recognized the still form of his mother across the room. He used his small child lasat hands to pull himself up and ran over to her. "Mom, wake up." He shook her but she didn't respond. "There's no point in trying to wake her." A shadow said across the room. "Moms been gone for hours." Zeb walked over to the shadow and recognized him as his older brother, Altan. Altan lay against the wall with his hands lying at his side, he was covered in blood.

"They hurt you, why are they doing this?" Zeb asked. "They don't like our kind." Altan said back. Tears streamed down Zebs face his mother was gone and he realized that his brother would be too. "Hey kid it's okay, we're okay." He said. "Now mom and I were gonna be gone for awhile and we will always watch over you. We're going to see dad and lia again and we're gonna be so happy. But you have to keep fighting, you have to avenge them, avenge dad, avenge mom and Lia, please avenge Mira. I loved her so much she didn't deserve this. I always thought we'd be there for eachother, that we would die together but I guess things change."

Altan reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and his true love, Mira, together looking very happy. He focused on it and took one last breath. His eyes didn't move, he didn't move. "No,no, NO! Somebody help him please!" He screamed and screamed but no one came. No one ever would and his brother, mother, father, sister and Mira's last place of breath we're all in that house.

**I need to calm down I'm getting all emotional and stuff Wooh alright I'm good. Never mind I'm not omg why did I kill them off. Alright I'm gonna calm down and do Sabine next yea extra long tonight!**

**With Sabine (Daria comes here!)**

After being so exhausted and practically passing out Sabine awoke to a loud thump on the wall. "Let me go!" The voice screamed. Sabine recognized it as her best friend/ twin sister. Using all of her strength she jumped but soon realized she was tied to a wall. "Let her go, take me, let her go!" She yelled. Her wrists cut open on the cuffs and blood was everywhere. "Talk or I kill her." Kallus shouted. "I told you I know nothing just let her go! Please..." Sabine said.

Kallus gripped only tightened and soon Daria fell limp. "No!" She pulled harder on the cuffs but her skin only ripped more. But she couldn't feel anything she just wanted her sister back. Kallus stormed out off the room, his hands covered in blood. She put Daria's head onto her lap and kept repeating "Please wake up, please wake up." Her tears covered the floor of the room. She prayed to every god out there that she would wake up. But she didn't, she stayed still. "Stop! Please stop." She repeated.

She slowly backed into a corner and hugged her knees close to her. "This isn't real..this isn't real...this isn't real. I'm gonna wake up and she's gonna be fine and I'm still gonna be stuck here. Stuck here away from them, away from my family! Stuck here losing my mind and shouting at nothing because she isn't dead! She isn't... And I'm gonna close my eyes and I'm gonna wake up and not see her." She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. Her eyes opened but her sister was still there.

Still dead... And honestly Sabine was kind of hoping for herself to be dead also.

**Was it good? I hope to update tonight with Kanans escape. Just tell me whether something was wrong. Love ya all, AzulaBlue out.**


	10. Chapter 10 The escape and The lovebirds

**I** **told ya I be back and to think you doubted me. Maybe. I sure hope ya didn't. Wooh I'm still getting over last chapter I hope this one is longer. I think we'll do Kanan and Hera. Yea, yea we'll do that.**

**With Kanan (Finally getting this cowboy Jedi rescued)**

kanan awoke to sirens blaring throughout the building. Troopers were running everywhere and he also saw some non-imperials running around. A rhodian in an orange jumpsuit banged a trooper over the head and unlocked Kanan's door. "Get up sunshine the power is down try and get a tie!" He yelled over the sirens. Kanan stood up and ran out of the room, ignoring anything from that moment on. He felt so connected with the force right now, he was dodging shots from troopers and punches from prisoners. He passed the evidence room and put his hand in the air.

A box flew out of the wall and his lightsaber was in his hands. All he could think about was getting back to Hera. He knew well that his padawan didn't need him first and honestly he didn't know about anything that was really happening to the others. He turned multiple corners before coming upon the air hangar. There were only two ties left. A trooper was boarding one and Kanan felt like he could use that armor later. He pulled the trooper up in the air and pulled off his armor with the force.

He dragged it into the tie and jumped in. He fumbled with the controls and the tie turned on. Pulling up on the controls he realized that all the ties were gone. The real question was who got out first, the criminals? The rebels? Or the imperials? He prayed that it was rebels and that there wasn't going to be extra trouble for them. He set the autopilot to lothal and the field that they were in. He decided to take this time to meditate since the next few days were gonna be real hectic. He just wanted to see his family again.

**Okay so quick thing yes the ship was crashing because that rhodian cut the power. Also we are going to skip to hera's rescue because chopper found the info about where she was on the Ghost. He did his own handy work, funny how he only looked up Hera, Sabine and Kanan. I thought it be boring for ya guys so I just continued from here. Anyway so yes they will find the where abouts of Sabine and she's the next rescue.**

**With Hera and Kanan (yep that's right I just did that)**

Hera had just come back from questioning with a very ruthless droid. She had seen her family die again and again and again... She was really over this now and could die if it wasn't for Kanan's words. She held onto them like a child holds on to their blanket. So when she found out that the prison was being attacked she had prayed to her mother that it was him. She thought praying to her was easier than to a god so that's what she did... all the time. She tried to stand up but there was no point. A trooper walked over to her and began to crack his knuckles. "Well my supervisor has no doubt that the rescue mission is for you and he wants me to take care of the problem. Oh and by problem I mean you." He said

He put the gun to her head and she took one last bre- "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I just got news that the rebel has been captured and Kallus wants to use her as bait." A very official looking stormtrooper said. "Yes commander I understand. Looks like it's your lucky day." The trooper turned around to walk out of the room but was stopped when the other trooper knocked him over the head. He pulled off his helmet and turned to Hera. "Caleb!" She yelled. She ran to him and they held eachother close, Hera refused to let him go. He kissed her forehead and said "I thought I lost you." "You can't get rid of me that easy." Hera said tears streaming down her face.

"Now let's get out here." They ran down the halls of the prison shooting multiple troopers. "Reminds me of our days on Endor." Hera said. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring that up." Kanan laughed to himself as he thought about Endor, good times. Chopper practically ran her over as she entered the ship. "I'm glad to see you too but we gotta get out of here." Hera said. She grabbed the controls and they were off. The ties were to quick for them and they soon entered hyperspace leaving the imperials in the dust.

Guys I'm happy I got these two lovebirds together! Hope ya like it, love ya all, AzulaBlue out


	11. Chapter 11 The ever lasting scar

So** guys I've been updating like crazy and I'm sad to say that this story only has a few chapters left. :'(. I know I know sad right? I love this story and it was together but apart that began my writing here. Thank you for all the support. **

**With Hera and Kanan**

"I contacted Ahsoka, she can't help us there's some kind of virus on the base and she can barely keep on top of that. So what now?" Hera asked. They had been parked for about have a day. Hera wanted to get back up there and find them. Her family. "Well chopper found some Intel about Sabine. Plus now that Daria has gotten herself captured their using her as a torturing device against Sabine. Like Azula but real this time. Good news is chopper managed to set a secret data capture into the empire's computers systems. So if there's any updates we'll know." Kanan said back.

"When was the last time you check these updates?" Hera asked. "A few hours ago, I'll check again." He pushed a button and information appeared infront of them. He typed into the search box "Sabine Wren, Daria Wren" and more and more info came up. Most of it was basic, like capture time, questioning answers. But what was really alarming was the torturing reports. "Target ripped hands open trying to free herself; didn't accept criminal 8796 was gone. Won't admit anything." Kanan read aloud. He looked up the criminal number 8796 and Daria's image appeared with a big red ELIMINATED sign over it.

Hera gasped and Kanan stared at the floor in despair. They lost a crew member. They lost family. "That's it Sabine's next, she was closest anyway." Kanan said standing up. He grabbed his forehead and squeezed his fists in anger. "Kanan it was her choice to come after us. Don't blame yourself." Hera said taking his hands in hers. "She was to young for that." Kanan said. "I know, but we have to do what she wanted and save them all of them." Hera said back. The two sat in silence. "Well let's do something." Kanan said.

The two sat there in the cockpit for hours and by the time they were done they had a well devised plan to save Sabine and from there on Zeb. "Well let's get a move on."

**With Sabine.**

Sabine had refused to belief that anything was real. When the lockdown sirens started blaring and she heard the familiar sounds of blaster shots, well she refused to belief that to. But it was so real, like it felt like this wasn't going to end, like this was an actual moment. She backed into the corner of her room. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get out of the hallucination, if it was one. But it didn't work and she was stuck once again in a terrible situation.

She was still covered in blood from the night before and her wrists were torn open.. But things were about to get much worse. The trooper guarding her cell took the bottom of his gun and knocked her in the head. She fell over, unconcious and her brown hair now again covered with blood. If she didn't have all that blood she would look just like her sister. Well they were twins but they never looked the same, never. They were different.. In their own special ways.

**With** **Kanan and Hera**

Kanan shot the trooper that knocked out Sabine. He lifted her up bridal style and they ran down the halls. Troopers were gathering behind them but Hera quickly got rid of them. Boarding the ghost was a bit easier than expected, but that didn't slow down the ties. They came full on blasting everything in its way. Hera was too fast though and soon enough they were in hyperspace.

Pin the med-bay Hera stiched up Sabine's wrists. She thought she covered all the damage, but she was well wrong. She totally missed the giant cut on her leg. It had to be eight inches long and took a long time to fix. It was gonna be awhile before she walked again. But Hera was not really worried about physical damage. In time that would heal. Losing her sister, no that would be a scar that will stay forever.

Guys I've been writing this for awhile and I'm not to sure about it. Did ya like it? Love ya all, AzulaBlue out


	12. Chapter 12 You gave love a definition

**We are finally back with Seperated but Close. I'm getting back into the groove of things. I haven't been feeling great lately so. It's just been a crazy week. But Alright here we go! No rescue this mission, if you haven't realized I like to mess up Sabine and Ezra's lives! **

**With Hera**

Hera was waiting for Sabine to wake up. It had been two hours, sixteen minutes and 31 seconds since the mission. I guess you could say Hera was a little anxious. She was scared for when she realized that her sister was dead. Kanan was really tired and he knew Hera was better at this, so he left the two alone. He wanted to be there, but he didn't think it be best.

Hera didn't want to do this alone, but of course she didn't tell him. So right now tapping her foot in the med-bay she was waiting very, very nervously. She closed her eyes for a moment and woke up surprised to see Sabine staring at her when she woke up. She jumped up, frightened and stared at the girl. "Where's my sister?" She said quietly. Hera looked at her in sympathy. "You know where she is." She said softly. "Bu-but that wasn't real, this isn't real." "No this is real and that was real." Hera said softly. She put her hands on the girls shoulders as she began to cry.

Hera felt terrible because she knew what it was like to lose someone so close to you. "Ezra." Sabine said. "Ezra told me it wasnt real and I do believe him." "How did you talk to Ezra?" Hera asked her. "He just appeared and talked to me." Hera looked at her and smiled to herself. Ezra was obviously very strong since he could contact like Kanan. "Well we are gonna find him." Hera looked at her and she looked back and the two st in silence.

**Flashback Time**

Ezra could feel fear raging in one of his family members and he made the attempt to contact them. He appered in a cell and immediatley noticed Sabine rocking back and forth humming to herself. She looked tired but also panicked. It looked like a scene out of a horror film. A dead unrecognizable body in the corner of the room, blood everywhere and a creepy child song to add to it. But Ezra wasn't afraid because he knew Sabine needed someone.

He walked over to her and she looked to him. He took both of her hands and held them. "Hey." He said. "Hey." She said back. "What a-happened in here." Ezra asked her looking around at the blood. "Oh just the murdering of my sister." Sabine said back looking at the body with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she started sobbing into his shoulder. "This isn't real." He said to her. "I'm real but your sister is not dead."

"Thats impossible I watched her die." Sabine said. Ezra took this moment to sound like Kanan. "Nothing is impossible if you believe hard enough." He started to drift away, but didn't stay anything. He put his hand to her cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "You know the word love is just a word. But for me you gave it a definition." Sabine said. Ezra smiled and he slowly drifted away. The last thing she felt was his warm hand against her cold cheek.


	13. Chapter 13 Birthdays and Death dates

**Hey guys so with Zebs rescue we are just gonna speed things up a bit to get to Ezra. I got plenty of Pms saying just skip Zeb and save Blueberry. So I hope you don't mind if I skip him. But if you do I'll write him another chapter cause I love you guys. Also huge shoutout to Superherotiger. I love their stories and profile. They wrote me a tribute an I am so amazed, I want you guys to know I love you all. Alright let's get to it. Also sorry this is so late like I've been so crazy busy!**

**With Zeb**

Zeb didn't believe it when he was rescued from the prison. He sat down in the med-bay and just waited for it to be over. He watched Hera patch up his arm and watched Kanan as he grabbed pain pills. He didn't believe it, not one bit. "There that should do it." Hera said. "Alright so illusion over?" He asked. He wanted this to never-end but it would. "No Zeb this is real." Hera said looking down. "Yea I don't believe none of this Kallus!" He called out to particularly no one.

"Zeb!" Sabine called limping in. She hugged him and he hugged her back, not knowing when the illusion would end and savoring every moment with the crew. "Is this gonna end soon Kallus?" He called into the air. The crew looked at him and they all frowned. "This is real." Sabine said. "Yea prove it!" Zeb said shouting. "Your son's birthday is tomorrow, his death date was today." Sabine said looking down. "How did you?"

"Because you told only me during a conversation we had, you said him and me had the same eye color." Sabine replied with. Zeb looked at the crew and realized it was them and he was safe. The four hugged but they felt empty, they were missing family.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the crew back together."


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmares and masters

**Alright im ready! Wooh here we go, also huge shoutout to EpicXBulleyes. I know that there's extra letters but my thing is being a pain and won't let me type them! They are an amazing writer and could use some support so head over to their profile!**

**With Kanan**

Chopper luckily new where Ezra was. They kept him on a high scale prison on Lothal. Kanan was meditating hoping to get a slight reaction from Ezra, but he got so much more. When he was started on that planet he made a connection to his master, now he was looking at his padawan and master before him. Ezra ran into Kanan's arms sobbing into his shoulder. His master walked up and put her hand on his shoulder and wore a proud look.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're coming back for you." Kanan whispered.

"My padawan is a bad lier so he tells the truth." Depa said ruffling Ezra's hair. Ezra laughed and looked at Kanan and Depa.

"Thank you." He said

"Youngling, there is no need for thanks. Masters are suppose to be here for you." Depa said.

Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder and he slowly slipped away. "Goodbye Padawn and youngling." Depa said Bowing before the moment slipped away.

Kanan opened his eyes and looked around the room. The ghost was silent when no one was fighting. They needed that noise back. Kanan stood up and brushed himself off and headed for the cockpit. Sabine and Hera were sleeping in their chairs. They actually looked relaxed for a moment. Hera started to flinch and Kanan walked over to her. She started mumbling something and Kanan stared at her hands. They were shaking. He took them into his hands and she started to wake up. She looked at him and screamed.

"It's okay Hera! It's just a nightmare." Kanan said holding her in his arms. She was still shaking and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine I get them too." He held her hand as she checked the charts. "We are only a few hours away from the prison." Hera said. Kanan looked at her and back to Sabine. He banged his foot on the floor really loud and she didn't even flinch. "Wow she can sleep through anything." Kanan said laughing.


	15. Chapter 15 Knit tightly together

**So thanks s much guys for all the reviews. We are up to 50 and I'm so thankful! I'm so happy to jump right in. Also this has taken forever! I'm sorry guys!**

**With Kanan**

"So you're saying the easiest way to get in is to sneak in through the main entrance?!" Kanan asked. "Yea there's just no way we could get through the the vents and the side gates are heavily guarded. Really the main entrance is the only place where we can get in and out possibly without being seen." Sabine said back. Kanan looked to the floor and to Hera.

"What has to be don't has to be done."

(Time skip) epic music goes here.

"Alright good luck as always." Hera said. Kanan smiled at her and jumped out of the phantom. Sabine trailed behind him and Zeb followed. Kanan ran straight to the door and slid inside leaning against the walls. They trio was silent as they slid through the hallways. There was the control to all of the cells right in front of them. Kanan didn't hesitate to push it but Sabine stopped him.

"No Kanan! If we open every cell here we'll have some of the deadliest prisoners on Lothal on our tail!" She said. Kanan backed away and look relieved, like she had just saved their lives.

"Uhh guys we need to move!" Zeb yelled. Stormtroopers rounded a corner, about fifty of them.

"Cover me!" Kanan yelled. He put out his hand and focused on Ezra. He saw the cell he was in and saw the lock slowly opening. It clicked and Ezra looked hopefully at the door. Kanan started to run and Sabine and Zeb followed. They ran down hallways and Kanan used the force to guide him. He made sharp turns, the crew almost running into walls a few times. When they arrived at Ezra's cell they were shocked too see a red lightsaber floating over his head.

"No!" Kanan yelled. He ran towards this new figure and slashed at him. The man screamed out in pain. Sabine ran over to Ezra and tried to wake him up. He had a giant saber cut across this legs and was bleeding badly. Kanan lifted him while Zeb and Sabine battled this new guy.

These two always did well together, they were like partners in crime. They shot at this man and missed. He was so fast, like a bird flying through the air. Zeb gave Sabine a look and she knew it was time to go. They ran out of the room and ran back to the meeting spot. The two were way faster than usual. They jumped into the phantom and Hera flew off.

"Just in time." Sabine said looking back. She watched as explosions ran throughout the place blowing up every padlock in the prison. The prisoners were loose. But the family of the ghost was knit tightly together.


	16. Chapter 16 Happily Ever After

**The end guys! It saddens me so much to think this story is over! I want to thank you all for all the support and love! I love you all and here we go.**

**The members of the ghost all sat around the table in the common room. **Kanan had his arm around Hera. Sabine and Ezra were playing holochess and Zeb had fallen asleep long ago. They were back together again and Kanan should be happy, but he felt as if something was wrong. He felt something pulling him away, towards his room.

He kissed Hera on the cheek and said "I'll be right back." He stood up brushed himself off and walked down the hallways. His heart rate grew with every step closer to his room. He was inches away from the door. He pushed the button and it flew open revealing a figure that was changing size. It turned around and before Kanan could yell it strangled its tentacles around him.

"Hello Jedi, are you prepared to meet your demise?"


End file.
